


Query, Hypothesis, Experimentation, Theory

by SirChinnigan



Series: Development of Scientific Theories [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Experiments, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChinnigan/pseuds/SirChinnigan
Summary: Biology isn't really either of their strong suits.(Takes place during Season 3, but possible Season 4 spoilers hinted at.)
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Development of Scientific Theories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556335
Comments: 73
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

It was an accident.

Which is how most scientific discoveries are made if people were more honest.   
Accidents, failures, mistakes, there was really no such thing in Entrapta’s eyes because these things were just steps one had to make towards discovery. It was in the world of explosions and chaos and the unknown that the known could be found at all.

So she may have been standing a little too close to Hordak when she was making notes and fine tuning the exoskeleton she’d made him, and he might have taken too deep of a breath when she’d asked him to, which caused the oxygen to rush to his head, which caused him to tip over just slightly, just as she looked up not fast enough to steady him with her hands and clearly not holding him firmly enough with her hair.

And oh it was the smallest accident, just a tiny spark.

But all it takes is a spark to cause a massive lab fire.

It was a strange sensation, the hard quick brush of his lips against hers. While she knew it was only for a second, 3.5 to be exact, she logically knew that time was a relative thing so certainly she wasn’t about to discount an actual time flux anomaly towards why those seconds felt vastly longer than they were. Entrapta also wasn’t about to discount that she knew had the reflexes to pull away at least 2 seconds faster.

She was an engineer not a biologist damnit! And as much as she wished she could download her brain into a supercomputer to become one of the mechanical creatures she so loved to build her body was still determined by biological functions that she never really bothered to fully research.

So a small accident turned into a spark, which short circuited her brain, and the reboot process was taking a lot longer than she expected, so there they were, standing there, barely a breath apart, just sort of staring at each other, blank like a computer’s booting screen. 

Hordak pulled back first, the oxygen levels in his brain probably finally stabilizing properly to allow him to regain his own sense of balance and straighten back up to his full height, it was sometimes hard to tell where he was looking, but the way his face slightly tilted away from hers, well she’d been in close enough proximity of him long enough to do her own case studies on the nuances of his body language and this was his “I’m not running away because I don’t do that but I am absolutely wishing I could.”

He didn’t say anything though, didn’t yell at her to get out, didn’t sneer in disgust, just sort of stood there, waiting to see what she would do.

Entrapta took a little longer for the oxygen levels in her brain to stabilize, that little spark felt like finding at least 10 first one’s data chips, maybe even a whole temple, that same sense of her insides sparking and her air getting sucked out. Only instead of her brain it was something in her chest and stomach that felt all twinkly, sending jitters of energy through her nerves that built until the just sort of cut.

“Oh.” Was all that came out of her as her legs gave out, her hair instinctively turning into a chair for her to sit in. Entrapta covered her mouth, oddly thinking about taking off her gloves, wondering if the texture of her lips had somehow changed because of their contact to Hordak’s, her other hand resting against her throat, pressing hard enough to feel her heartbeat, making a note somewhere in the back of her mind that it was slightly elevated. 

Hordak cleared his throat, turning away from her to grab the tool needed to snap close the plate on his side that she had been working on, saying in a way that to others may have sounded confident but she knew was basically an uncomfortable whisper. “That was not intentional.”

The only version of ‘I’m sorry’ that would ever fall from his lips. 

“What if it was?”

“What?!”

Entrapta was very familiar to her mouth moving before her brain was really fully aware of the fact that it was, it was useful after all for her to verbalize her thought process, hearing it aloud helped her focus it into linear patterns and helped her make notes which could later be referred to.   
She was also very familiar to Hordak snapping at her when she did that, postulate questions, ideas, data, or experiments without care that he was someone who might not want to hear it.

“I would like you to do that again, with intent. Touch your lips to mine that is, not lose your balance.” Looking up at him, her legs crossed under her so she could sit up comfortably, her hair shifting so she was a little higher up, not Hordak’s height but at least her usual standing height. “I am interested in the reaction I had when you did that, I’d like to gather more data.”

The look on his face was a complex one, similar to ones she’d seen him give her when she said something that he thought was stupid, but also mixed with the ones she’d seen him give when she offered him the answer to a difficult experiment he was running. Surprised, angry, shocked, happy, blank mostly if someone hadn’t spent a few consecutive months watching him as she had. 

Angry, or his usual resting face, won out as Hordak gathered his emotions. 

“No. This is a pointless experiment that gains us nothing.”

“Pointless? Pointless!? There’s no such thing as a pointless experiment! Data collection from multiple areas is always important!” Now she stood, or her hair stood for her, bringing her up to Hordak’s height, pushing into his personal space to force him to listen. “I don’t have much information about my own biology, or yours for that matter! It’s something that I haven’t really considered especially in regards to your cybernetic augmentations, gathering as much data on biological functions as possible, and using myself as a control group, might help me integrate the bio-mechanical functions that a lot of first ones tech seems to have!”

Hordak stepped back, pressing himself against the work table to watch her rant, and continue to rant as she thankfully moved out of his space to speak now, more to herself, about the implications of biological experimentations with him. How this could be a part of the key they were missing in regards to first ones tech, how this could help his own functions, how this could expedite their progress on the portal which they had run into a wall with, how it could help them unlock the very mysteries of the universe itself…

He was only listening with half an ear, his mind already abuzz with his own strange and unknown biological reaction to something as simple as his face falling into hers. The many biological reactions he’d been having around her that he could scarcely explain.  
Hordak wasn’t a complete fool, he was on some levels a scientist, on others a strategist, so he knew how most biological creatures functioned across multiple galaxies, how to use that biology against lesser creatures for the gain of the empire.

He just didn’t have many of those functions himself, how could he, a creature from a society that didn’t procreate. Certainly the physical parts were there, but all biological urges from pain to sleep to even sexual ones were things that were unneeded to a cog in a war machine, things he either ignored, shunned, or didn’t allow himself to have. 

Looking back at her, analyzing his own reaction, how he allowed himself to feel around her, how his body reacted, how in that brief moment the eternal pain and exhaustion that weighed on the bones of his failing body had lifted.

Maybe experimentation in this biological field wouldn’t be a complete waste of time?  
Would it help him understand his genetic anomaly? Compensate for it somehow? Without the cloud of pain and exhaustion on him would he be able to function more clearly? Were parts of his most basic biology getting in the way of how he synchronized with his cybernetic enhancements?

It wasn’t often Entrapta was quiet, being around Hordak she’d surprisingly gotten slightly better at it, but her whole body was quivering with excited energy at the though of a new experiment, new data that she’d never even considered before, holding it in with the best of her ability seeing that Hordak was thinking, actually considering her request. She didn’t know much about biological functions but even Entrapta knew that any experimentations done on living creatures should for the most part be done with consent. 

“Well???” She sang at him leaning in hopefully, giving him that look that Hordak hated to admit he had a rather hard time truly saying no to. 

Barely getting out a begrudging “Fine” he found his hand being shook by Entrapta’s hair, a deal struck for him to become the new subject of her latest project. “But this cannot distract us from our larger goal of getting the portal running!” He snapped pulling his hand from the soft tickling grip of her living hair. 

“Of course not! If anything I’m hoping this added information will help us expand! No experiment goes to waste after all!” She put her hands on her hips grinning at their agreement, looking up at him expectantly. “So! Now what?”

Hordak gave her a quizzical look. “What do you mean now what? This is your project.”

“Oh… Well I know that it’s bad for a scientist to assume anything but I sort of figured you’d have more experience in this sort of biological experimentation.” 

He clenched his jaw taking a deep breath to calm himself, if anger wasn’t his usual default setting he would have maybe wondered why his ineptitude in this particular field made him feel so frazzled in that moment.   
“While I do have some experience in my own biology due to my experiments in cloning, the area of biological experimentations you intend to conduct are not ones I’ve ever entertained. I believe in this one area we are on equal scientific footing as far as basic knowledge goes.” 

“Oh, hmm.” She looked down, her brow furrowed in thought at this new information. “Completely unexplored territory, I suppose this is a good thing as this means the vectors for possible disease contagion’s is low, do you mind if I take lead in our experiment then?”

“Fine.” He growled, trying to push down the bubbling sensations of excitement, unease, and maybe some willful pride at the idea of giving over any control. 

Slow wasn’t really in Entrapta’s vocabulary, when it came to experiments she was of the ‘jump into the deep end of the pool’ type. But this was completely uncharted territory in a scientific field she wasn’t terribly familiar with. It wasn’t like she could take his biological body apart and put it back together to see how it all fit, so it had to be done like bug testing new programming.

Act, record the reaction, act again to see if it created the same reaction, repeat experimentation until reliability in the reaction could be confirmed as causation and not corilation. 

“Day 1 of new biological experimentation. Physiological reactions of a female Eternian and Male Non-terrestrial humanoid. Oral touching.”


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike electronics where Entrapta’s intuition was rarely wrong and her mind was three steps ahead in the process impatiently waiting for her body to catch up, biological functions were not her strongest suit. There could be logic behind them, but the main issue was, unlike programming, or building something, where all the variables could be controlled and tinkered with until they worked, biology had millions of variables and few of them could be controlled for. 

Entrapta inspected the interior of Hordak’s mouth, taking samples of his oral fluids, scrapings of his teeth, prodding along his gums with latex covered hands needing to know how his mouth worked, to explain what happened or see what direction they would need to go in. He’d done the same to her, being better and generally more knowledgable at biology he knew a little more what to look for when she asked him questions or offered up hypothesis to their biological responses to one another.   
And the check had also been useful as he’d spotted the beginnings of a cavity on her upper back molar that he then forced her to see to before he was willing to continue orally engaging with her.

The bacteria in their mouths were for the most part the same, Hordak had been on Eternia long enough that he’d become accustom to the natural fauna of the planet. The makeup of their saliva was almost the same, 99% water for Entrapta but only 70% for Hordak. A 7S, 130-kDa complex of neurotropic and neruopeptide’s, along with adenosine triphosphate, and luciferin were found in his mouth. 

“Fascinating!” Entrapta had said awestruck when she’d gotten those results back, her hands reaching once more for his mouth. “That’s why your teeth seem to glow!”

He’d batted her advances off but did have to admit that her lack of knowledge on the makeup of his body, even his own lack of knowledge of some of the nuanced makeup of his body, could have been a factor in how his suit and cybernetic implants were reacting in him.

They went slow testing everything, various oral connections or stimulations spanned through out the day to see if time, place, or frequency made a difference on them. Connections at varied heights and positions to see if that illicit different responses, (Hordak wasn’t the most helpful with some of these since often he wouldn’t always honestly give Entrapta the data she needed, but luckily she could read him fairly well, and gather information from the biometric monitor in his suit, letting her know that he did have a slightly stronger reaction when she made herself taller than him.)  
They found out there was often an adverse reaction between the both of them if they tried to make the connections shortly after eating, better reactions directly after oral hygiene was taken care of, and exceedingly poor reactions if either one of them had just woken up.

Sometime the connections were just a quick brush of the lips, a hesitant proximity of shared breath, or longer moments of exploration with lips touching again, and again, softer, harder, with teeth, and after some observational research around the base of other people making the same type of connections, with tongues. 

She made the most delicate adjustments to his suit, and its programming, awakening nerves in Hordak’s mouth that he wasn’t entirely aware of, and wasn’t entirely sure he liked. Nutrition bars felt textured, he found himself avoiding the brown bars and favouring the grey ones where before they were both the same to him. He even indulged in a few of Entrapta’s snacks, finding some vile, and other’s exactly what his mouth wanted.   
He found an affinity for anything that was crisp, crunchy, or snapped in his mouth.   
Things with higher levels of proteins and minerals.  
High concentrations of salt.

And oddly, while he hated that he was aware of his mouth more, he noticed that when he followed those oral instincts his body felt better.

“Maybe you weren’t getting the right nutrition?” Entrapta had observed after a week of him indulging in her food over his own, noting in her data that his colour seemed brighter, and he commented he’d been in less pain as of late. “Your bar’s are balanced, but it’s possible that there’s something on Eternia that’s created a nutritional imbalance in you? Or something that Eternia is missing so you’re not getting from the bars? Or maybe your genetic problem requires more of some nutrient that you haven’t been giving it?”

He’d snarled at the last suggestion, well aware of his own biological failure he hated the thought that his body may have needs that he couldn’t control.

Hordak pushed his way into Entrapta’s space, pulling her mouth to his, cradling her head in place to keep her from moving away. He knew she could escape him if she really wanted to, but he was also learning from their experimentation that if she was on a tangent or focus that he didn’t want her to be on, this was strangely the fastest way to get her to lose her train of thought. 

It was a double edged sword since often it distracted him as well, but he knew that when her hair went limp and her body relaxed against him, her mind was now carefully analyzing every moment of that strange smouldering ember between them, and such a simple thing could keep her occupied and mostly quiet for however long he wanted her to be.

“My hands are tingling.”

Hordak pulled back first, he usually did, it was hard for him to keep his focus but he had more practice at it, so while it took a moment for him to notice a change in his body as they were continuing their oral experimentations he did notice, that against her much hotter face there was a distinct sparking feeling of pins through his palms and fingers.

He did sometimes like that slightly glazed look she got when he initiated an oral connection between the two of them but he was glad she shook it off quickly taking his hands into her own. 

“Does it hurt? Are they numb?” Entrapta asked giving the centre of his palms a gentle press with her thumbs making them twitch involuntarily. 

Normally he would not have said anything, would have simply pulled away and dealt with this on his own, but a large part of this biological experimentation was him learning to speak, at least to her, about how his body was functioning, every base nerve reaction he had, she needed that information to fine tune her own research. 

His bared teeth were the only sign of his disdain. “No discomfort. Simply a sensation, and apparently uncontrolled tic’s” His hands both twitched again the tingling now a full feeling of sparks radiating through his skin, still not painful but unusual. 

“Lets get your armour off and see if it’s one of your implants glitching.” 

Entrapta scuttled ahead of him on her hair, swinging via her own complicated route to his other lab, Hordak following behind, his fingers twitching and itching for something that he couldn’t explain.

“Day 15 of Biological Experimentation, Male Non-terrestrial Humanoid, tactile stimulations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chemical's in Hordak's mouth make it so if he licks something, it heals faster (it's found in mouse spit!) and also is the stuff that make firefly's glow.  
I don't always science but when I do, it sciency.


	3. Chapter 3

Hordak hated being out of his suit.  
Even if it wasn’t painful, the gravity of the planet pulling harder on his bones, his weakened flesh exposed to the cold lab, he felt exposed without it, the marks on his skin, the visible scars, the atrophied muscles, all visible to anyone who might walk in.

All clear signs that he was at his core, weak.

Thankfully Entrapta had at least put a blanket on him, although he hated that too, that she felt he looked pathetic enough that he needed covering. For as much as it made him feel better it made him feel equally worse, only now it prickled on his skin in a new way.

With the suit off the electric feeling spread from his hands up his arms to his shoulders making everything feel sensitive, the room was too cold, the blanket too hot, he could feel the fibres in it prickle against his arms like thousands of insects crawling over him. As Entrapta looked over his suit, checking it for any faulty wiring he kept sliding the blanket off and on himself, moving around the room rubbing his arms for warmth and finding that equally unsatisfactory as the sparking sensation continued it’s electrical storm along his limbs. 

“It must be my ports not the suit!” He finally snapped throwing the blanket off himself once more unable to stand how it felt any longer, his hands twitching involuntarily at the change in temperature. “The feeling is getting stronger.”

Entrapta looked up flicking her face-guard up to give him an exasperated look. “Well why didn’t you say so earlier! I mean I could have spent all week bug testing for nothing if you don’t tell me.”

The look he gave her could have curdled milk, no one scolded him.

“You do not-“ He started to yell, fully ready to lay into her that he had no problems, well not problems like this, until he started both wearing her suit and starting her new experiment only to be cut silent as her hair wrapped around his waist and forced him closer where she took his arm and the prickling…  
Stopped. 

Well not stopped entirely but instead hyper-focused on two areas, the spot along his wrist where one strand was holding him, and the other to where her hand, her bare ungloved hand, was touching him. 

The reaction in his body actually made him sway a little, his heart picking up and despite the room being cold he now felt massively overheated. Her hand was broiling hot against his skin but not in a bad way, more like stepping into a hot shower when you were really cold, it hurt but also felt so good as all your muscles burned and relaxed at the same time. It was lightning up his arms for a brief moment and then instant relief.

“Hordak? Heyyy Hordak?” Entrapta let go of his hand to wave both of hers in front of his face, apparently she had been saying something but he’d been so lost in the sensation of his building discomfort finally stopping that he’d not been listening. 

Yanking his other hand out of the grip of her hair he stepped back, intent to put his suit on and repair whatever problems were occurring himself, but as soon as he lost contact he could feel his skin begin to crawl again, even worse this time, palms itching so bad he brought one hand up to his mouth and bit himself to try and make it stop, hoping the pain would distract. 

“Woah there!” Entrapta grabbed him again with bare hands and hair to prevent him from potentially chewing his own arm off, the discomfort not gone, but less once again with contact.

“You!” He snarled at her despite the relief she was giving him. “How are you doing this? What are you doing to me?”

“Me? I’m not doing anything! I want to get to the bottom of this just as much as you do! Come on, stop being so grumpy and sit.” She ignored his growling protests and not-so-gently sat him on the table, her hair grabbing various instruments, sticking things to his skin and hooking a data-pad into one of his arm ports. 

All the while making sure to hold his hand with her own as she did. 

“Look! If I’m reading this data correctly and if my understanding of your general biological makeup is correct your nerves seem to be overly excited right now.”

“Yes I can FEEL that.” Hordak spat back at her, bristling as he could see her roll her eyes. 

“I hypothesize that my earlier thought that you were lacking in some nutrition was correct, and possibly your old suit was also restricting blood flow and pinching the nerves in your arms. This over excitement could be your body simply repairing old damage… Or…” Entrapta jumped up from him, her hair still wrapped around his chest to keep him in place while she grabbed a few more pieces of equipment all while now typing on her data-pad with both hands, body moving as fast as it could to keep up with her brain. 

His skin felt like it rippled once he lost contact with her but oddly just grabbing at her hair that was against him was enough for him to feel calmer, for the ants under his skin to slow in their assault. 

“Or this could be the first one’s tech in your suit bonding with you! I saw this in Adora, sort of, when her sword got infected with first ones tech or with the giant worm robots in the frozen wastes, it seems like the tech can bond with organic matter, or even magical matter, and influence it too! It could be that the tech I integrated with your suit is trying to repair the damage to your body.”

Hordak’s grip on her hair got stronger, his itch to have her in contact with him growing as she kept moving around him, hooking things to scan and read him but not stopping to touch him again like he wanted her to.  
If this was true then would this new tech be able to repair his abnormality over time? Could it fix him? Would it make him even stronger than before?  
“So why does the pain bother me less when I am in physical contact with you?” He asked not wanting to get his hopes up yet. For all Entrapta’s positive spin on what was happening, these nerve flairs could also be something inside of him breaking down and going terribly wrong for those exact same reasons.  
Either he needed to stop their project on the portal until he was once again strong and perfect, perfect enough to return to his brethren unbroken and born anew…  
Or the two of them needed to stop tinkering uselessly on this distraction and triple their efforts to get off this backwater rock before it was too late for him.

“Good question…” Entrapta paused then turning to look at him and hesitantly put down her equipment to put her hands on his shoulders. “It… Hurts less when I’m touching you?”

Hordak did his partial head tilt away from her, his ‘embarrassed’ look. “I mean, it’s nothing I cannot endure, nothing I haven’t endured worse of, it’s- It’s just an improved state when you are.” 

Giving him a calculated look she moved, wrapping her arm around his while she sat beside him, cuddled up as close as she could to maintain skin to skin contact so she could also work on her data pad.  
“Well the two possibilities here are first, that magic and first one’s tech goes hand in hand, so maybe one of the nutrients you’re missing is coming, in a manner, from me. Our oral experimentation, especially the uh… Deeper um examinations…” Entrapta was finding her face become rather hot and her Data pad, while unreadable, absolutely fascinating to look at. “I mean we are exchanging on some levels very small amounts of DNA… So um there’s that.”

Hordak found something on the rafters to be very attention grabbing as she spoke but he was listening. 

“And the second?”

“Well in most mammalian species skin contact between friendly or familial members can induce a lot of various health benefits; from reduction in anxiety, or inflammation, to strengthening immune systems and increasing oxygenation, so I mean between the both of us which, I haven’t had much contact with other people and you are sort of cut off from your own people-“

“I am a clone, we don’t engage in “friendly skin contact” like this.”

“Well maybe that’s part of the problem, and part of the solution?” 

He grumbled a potential agreement, his body giving out an involuntary shiver as he once more felt how cool the room was. Temperature never really bothered him before, most areas of Eternia had a pleasant enough ambient temperature, his military training never allowed him to voice complaints about any discomfort so he simply ignored it, and possibly his body’s degradation over time made him less sensitive to it.

He could see some tactical advantages to being more sensitive, perception of the environment was never fully amiss, but having his nervous system in overload like this was not ideal. 

“Well sort of like your oral fixation we could just go with whatever you feel is natural, so just explore what your body is asking for, engage in whatever tactile sensations you think you need. Or we can just bug test and I can poke at you until I find something that works! Maybe a little electroshock therapy could help!”

Hordak blanched a little at how excited she sounded over the idea of mildly electrocuting him.  
“Let us try the former first, if that proves ineffective then the later will have to suffice.” 

“Alrighty then!” Entrapta hopped off the table disengaging completely from him standing there with her hands on her hips observing him. “So I guess uh… Close your eyes and just do what you’re instinctively compelled to do, often our biology or instincts know what our bodies require even if our brains are really good at ignoring those needs. So yeah just go with the flow~” She waved her arms like she was imitating air or water making light whooshing noises as she did. 

Hordak closed his eye, mostly to block out the insanity taking place in front of him, it was hard for him to find any sort of calm or instinct in himself. He’d gone his whole life treating his body like a tool, like an inefficient means to obtain his goals, training himself to ignore its wants or needs. Now it was demanding his attention and he was unable to ignore it any longer.

Rubbing his hands along his arms he focused on the sensation, squeezing his thin biceps, feeling how the muscles ached and twitched, feeling his scars that tingled or were numb to all sensation. Resting a hand on his chest he could feel his heartbeat, faster than usual, he could feel the texture of his clothing, a softer spandex like material that fitted close to his body like a second skin, how it caught slightly on his claws and the dry skin of his fingertips.  
His fingers twitched as they caught, wanting to tear into the cloth, tear into his own flesh, to scratch out the buzzing under his skin.

Hordak had a feeling that wasn’t the right instinct to follow, but his hands ached for something, to hold something, it was almost a sensation of hunger only along his skin. 

Opening his eyes Entrapta was still there, making a few notes on her data pad but observing him curiously, a pink dusting on her cheeks as he was just sitting there touching himself. He could feel one of his ears flick a little embarrassed at his wonton display of exploring his upper torso without any kind of restraint.  
Although he couldn’t quite understand why Entrapta looked so engaged in it.

“Come here.” He commanded holding out a hand to her, feeling his skin hunger abate somewhat as she took it.

This was what he wanted to touch, he took her hand in both of his, tracing delicately over her fingers and palm, feeling the contrast between her callouses and softer skin, the hard smoothness of her nails, the warm pulse found in her wrist. Gently he pulled her closer, hands trailing over the smoother cotton of her shirt to the silken feel of her neck, how she tilted her head back trustingly while he rested his hands there.  
He didn’t feel the urge but his mind knew he could choke her, easily squeeze the life out of her like this, how his thumbs rested on either side of her trachea, the strong beat of her heart in his palms, how the soft hair on the back of her head felt nestled against his fingertips. 

One hand moved up to her cheek, the other sliding to her waist, as he slid down off the table, dipping low to capture her lips to his. This wasn’t quite what he wanted, he wanted her closer, for more than just this.  
He rubbed his cheek against hers like an affectionate cat might, pulling her flush against him nosing down to her neck. Entrapta gasped, clutching his back as she felt the warm sensation of his tongue lick along her neck sending a shudder through her body. It was a little worrisome, the way he grasped her hair, directing her to tilt her head so he could have clear access to repeat the motion, it hurt a little, but not in a bad way, in a strange way that made her want to push herself against him. 

She tasted like the salt he was craving, like heat, Hordak rested his mouth on the joint between her neck and shoulder, his teeth carefully digging in, not enough to break the skin but enough that the threat was there, he felt her buck into him with a sigh of his name, how she clung to him harder and how his own body felt tight like a bowstring pulled to loose. 

A little pressure was all it took, not wanting to hurt her but wanting desperately to hold her there to him, to absorb some part of her into him, he needed more of this. Sucking against her neck he could lightly taste copper as he felt something inside of him snap, a strange popping sensation that startled him so much he was able to pull himself out of the pleasurable haze he was in and shove Entrapta away, collapsing against the table behind him, his whole body shaking and on fire. 

“Hordak? Are you okay?” Her voice was shaking, breathy, but thankfully not angry, just concerned.

He didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse. 

“LEAVE.” He snarled, unable to turn around, hunching over the table trying to hide his shaking. 

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” He didn’t have the willpower to fight against her as she pulled at him, his ears drooped low feeling ashamed that he couldn’t control this Etherian woman, couldn’t control the situation, couldn’t even control his own body. “Ohhhhh, I see.” 

Entrapta looked him over and gave him an odd smile he couldn’t quite read, making him cower back even more as she reached for him, both calming his nerves and enflaming his body even more.

“Day 15 of Biological Experimentations: Male, Non-terrestrial humanoid, erectile tissue study.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating from T to M cus things are going to get saucy from here on out.  
I live on comments and I have gleefully thrown myself into the Entrapdrak hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saucy

Despite how she looked, and acted, Entrapta wasn’t a child.   
Naive? Sure, inexperienced in dealing with people? absolutely.  
But she had nearly three decades under her belt and access to computers.

Yes, even on Etheria the internet was for porn.

She didn’t partake in it often, her teenage years were when she was most curious about her own biology and the biology of others, equally divided between just figuring out what was happening to her body considering how vague and frankly WEIRD the remaining staff was when she left her lab one day at 16 blood dripping between her legs.

It was so peculiar considering how often she came to them bleeding or mildly on fire how calm they took that, but the moment it was some natural biological function the male members of her staff suddenly needed to leave and the female members of her staff warbled about she was becoming a woman. 

Beyond being a monthly annoyance that reminded her to take care of her body, sleeping, eating, and bathing more during the week that she was menstruating, and her chest and hips filling out in ways that occasionally made squeezing into and under machinery a little more annoying, her staff had been wrong.

Nothing for her had changed.

But in the name of science she did one time put on some gauzy dress at a princess prom and let some random boy that was there as a +1 to someone grope at her breasts and press himself against her.

So yeah between porn and that she wasn’t an expert, or even experienced. 

But she knew what a penis was at least.

The confusing part was why Hordak seemed so aghast at his own anatomy. 

His ears were down, and his face was almost entirely purple, or what she could see of it considering he was actually covering it with his hands not wanting to see her as she was inspecting his sudden erection. 

“Considering the size I’m surprised I never noticed this before, I mean in all our other experimentations, were you not sexually interested at all?” She asked getting nothing but a snarling frustrated choked noise out of him. “Is this a cultural thing? Are your people not supposed to talk about sex or something?”

“My. People… Clones like me aren’t supposed to FEEL sexual interest.” His hands moved to the sides of his head making Entrapta wonder if the only reason he had hair on the top of his head was because he pulled out the rest when he got frustrated the way he was grasping at nothing around his ears. “I’ve never… I don’t…”

He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath in through his noise, hissing out through his teeth.  
Entrapta noted that this was helping calm him considering his erection was going down, but not in the manner that she was vaguely familiar with, it was less that there was something there that was going limp, and more like it was pulling back.

“Can I see it?”  
“WHAT?”  
“Please? I haven’t actually seen your sexual organs I’m so curious what they look like.”  
His eye was twitching.  
“It’s important to our study after all! We’re doing biological studies of one another and basic anatomy including where organs are, even sexual ones, is a major part of that. Obviously the suit, or our experimentation with each other, is causing a sex based reaction in you and I…” 

She stopped her lecture remembering a little more about how she felt at the princess prom so long ago, at some of the things the boy had said about her afterward, at how she felt, or didn’t really feel about him, the pressure to go along with what he wanted because… She wasn’t even sure why she had at the time, she was young and no one had really paid much attention to her before and she thought that she was making a new friend and he just wanted to experiment on her without really caring how she felt about it.

And now here she was, possibly making Hordak feel the same way.

“I’m sorry.” She said looking at him and stepping back to give Hordak space. “I’m being inappropriate and pushy aren’t I? Just because we started this experimentation together doesn’t give me the right to force you into things you’re not comfortable with. If you don’t want to show me your genitals you don’t have to, I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.” 

Hordak was staring at her, and for once she felt genuinely bad about making him uncomfortable. She was so used to not being around other people, not needing boundaries, and Hordak in the end didn’t mind when she pushed her way into his other experiments but she could understand that this was possibly something personal.

“I appreciate you concern for my wellbeing.” He said dryly after a few moments, his body now back to its normal relaxed state. “Clones are not supposed to have these sorts of responses, I knew that my genitals were intact but they’ve never responded to stimuli before and I never had a reason to experiment with them.” 

“If you don’t want to continue this experiment, or if you just want to continue things as they are and not go any further we can Hordak, I won’t push you to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

He gave her a look considering she’d pushed him to do a lot of things that at first he was not comfortable with. Her interfering with his portal research, her finding out he was a weak genetic abnormality, her messing with his suit in the first place. It was one of the most infuriating, and also strangely endearing things about her that she marched in without fear toward the unknown just for the sake of needing to know everything. 

Biting the inside of his lip to keep from smiling because this was part of the quandary that was Entrapta, pushing against the comfortable norm in the eternal pursuit of knowledge and making things work correctly.

With a sigh he pulled off his shift and while there was an urge to lob it at her head in a manner of teasing punishment he resisted and instead folded it placing it on the table. 

“Obviously there is some part of your biology that stimulates my own, it is for the best that we understand why.” He grumbled feeling his skin prickle at the coldness of the room and that itch inside him that wanted specifically Entrapta to scratch it. “Continue your testing as you will.”

She was looking at him in an odd way that made him want to cover himself. Her face had gone pink and her hair was twisting around, flicking almost like a cats tail, he felt a little bit like meat before a predator. 

“Are you sure?” She put her hands behind her back, and dragged her eyes up to his, focusing solely on his face which he wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. 

“Yes.”

Her eyes kept to his face as she moved closer, slowly like she didn’t want to spook him which made him clench his teeth, he wasn’t scared of her! 

It didn’t stop him from jumping the moment her hand, so hot compared to the cool room, touched his stomach. 

“Would it make you feel better if I was undressed as well?”

“No, I don’t believe that will make a difference at the moment.” 

“Would you like me to wear gloves?”

“No. No, the skin contact helps, my nervous system is still firing uncomfortably.”

“Hm… If it is alright with you I’m going to begin the examination, stop me if anything hurts or even makes you uncomfortable okay?”

Hordak nodded, watching her as she slowly looked him over. 

She started simple, with his hands, taking them both into her own, running her fingers over his, inspecting his claws, knuckles, wrists, carefully tracing over his radius and ulna, normally he couldn’t feel much along them but he felt the nerves dance and twitch as her fingertips traced delicately along them. Despite that he was looking down at her, he felt strangely small as she inspected his biceps, thin and withered, the muscle atrophied nearly down to the bone, he could feel it twitching under her touch, but then calming finally, the crawling sensation calming. 

Shoulders, clavicle, down his sternum where her hands went flat and spread over his chest.

Hordak had never noticed how small Entrapta’s hands really were, was she really this tiny compared to him? How did she make him feel so small when he was this much bigger than her?

He thought these things only briefly before her fingers flicked over his nipples sending a strange shock ripple through him, making him lightly gasp. 

Her hands froze where they were and she looked up at him, waiting to see if he wanted her to stop, if he needed a moment. They looked at one another while Hordak counted his thudding heartbeats wondering if she could feel them as well, the room wasn’t cold any longer, and that pressure he felt before was building again, and with it came heat. A light nod was all Entrapta got, and all she needed to continue her inspection, over his scars, his imperfections, yet for as small as he felt under her gaze he didn’t feel judged. 

How she blushed, how her lip was pulled into her mouth, how her movements and delicate tracings made him feel not fragile but precious. 

Her movements stilled at his hips and he had to bite his own lip feeling a swell in him as she dropped to her knees, he wasn’t built like Etherian men, not exactly. His genitals were not exposed to the world, a hazard in Hordak’s opinion, one that he knew about considering protective armour for those said exposed genitals was a part of his male unit’s gear. His species was closer to the Lizari people on Etheria, internal but when aroused they would push outward. 

Hordak was aware that he had these organs but he’d honestly never been aroused before, and now here he was watching just as awestruck as Entrapta was as his phallus was coaxed out by her gentle touch. 

Entrapta was fascinated, not only was this her first face to phallus encounter it was of a species that frankly no one had studied before, even with the amount of pornography and even biological studies she had done Hordak was different. He had a mons almost like a woman but the small amount of hair around it was clear, tougher in texture than his head hair but that was to be expected, his mons was larger, as well, probably where his testicles rested. 

Running her fingers along the underside of his shaft she marvelled at it, it was lubricated, not heavily but enough that she found no catch or resistance even though her hands may have been a little rough from her work. Between the head and the shaft it was larger, flaring out thicker like a plug, the colour changing from a milky white into a dusty soft blue before tapering into an almost sky blue head that was notably more pointed than an Etherian male.

“Do you know about the mating practices or biological aspects of mating of your species?” Entrapta asked as she wrapped a hand around him, the thicker top half she couldn’t get her thumb and middle finger to meet although the tapered bottom she could, wondering and a little worried if his species knotted, or had spurs, anything that could potentially harm her if they actually copulated. 

“I don’t.” Hordak gasped out not even realizing he’d been holding his breath the entire time she was touching him, his legs starting to shake now. “I’ve never- It wasn’t relevant.”

Her free hand ran up the inside of his thigh, feeling the muscles quake, with hardly a thought her hair moved around Hordak’s waist, bracing him up in case his body gave out. 

“Do you mind if I continue to stimulate you by hand? Possibly to completion?”

Possibly? Hordak had awareness in general of what orgasm was, he knew that babies didn’t just drop out of portals randomly, but he’d never experienced anything like this or what completion felt like. 

“Please.” He was barely able to whisper, unable to tear his eyes away from Entrapta, on her knees, bare hands, oh he rarely got to see her bare hands, touching a part of him that no one, not even himself, had touched before. 

In a strange way he felt like he was dying, and yet was giddy for it, his body on fire, his heart pounding, heady drunken waves washing over him making his muscles twitch. 

He hated it, he loved it, he couldn’t control himself, he begged, thankfully not in Etherian but in his native tongue, chirping sweet nothings that Entrapta wouldn’t understand but the emotions were pretty clear. 

/don’t stop, please don’t stop, never stop, please I’ll do anything, give you anything, please/

Braced up by the table and more by Entrapta’s hair his back arched and body quaked, eyes rolling back into his head as she stroked him, using both hands, experimenting between feather light touches and harder passes to see what made him moan. 

When she dipped her head down and gave his hip bone a gentle nip with her teeth he lost it, her only warning was that his cock jumped in her hands before pulsing, his seed jetting out of him most of it missed Entrapta and hit the floor behind her, the rest splattering onto her hair and clothing. 

If he didn’t need her holding him up before, he certainly did now, his legs and arms completely giving out allowing her to lower him gently to the ground, flat on his back, gasping for air.

He felt like he just ran across the Crimson Wastes in a marathon and conquered 15 planets at the same time. His nerves were still popping like he was laying in a bath of the fizzy drinks Entrapta enjoyed so much, small shooting stars sparkling over his skin as his muscles twitched and relaxed. 

Whimpering as Entrapta was still touching him lightly as his phallus retracted back into his body he batted at her, grabbing her hair and gently tugging it to get her away from his groin and to come close to his head, an urge to grab her, roll against her, rub into her neck and make soft cooing chirping sounds was overruling any logic that was telling him to get up, dressed, and pretend like this had never happened.

He’d go back to being Lord Hordak, untouchable warrior in a few moments, right now he needed his hands under Entrapta’s shirt, holding her softness to him, relaxing every nerve in his body.

Entrapta thankfully was okay with finding a strangely affectionate warlord attached to her back, his mouth against her neck once more, not biting this time just nuzzling and giving small kisses or licks, she wasn’t sure. Obviously this new experience had released a lot of instinctive tendencies in him and since they didn’t seem to be terribly negative she wasn’t about to stop him from embracing them. Wrapping the two of them in a blanket of her hair she hummed in response to Hordak’s soft vocalizations relaxing as he traced gentle patters over her stomach under her shirt, letting out a soft whine as his fingers trailed lower dipping to the edge of her underwear.

“May I have your permission to now conduct my own anatomical explorations?” He asked politely nipping the back of her neck. 

“Permission absolutely granted.”

“Day 15 of Biological Experimentations: Female, Terrestrial, sexual anatomy study.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't update this for a few days, going to be busy for a bit. Love hearing comments they feed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Unlike Entrapta, Hordak had never touched a woman, nor a man, nor anyone else in a sexual manner.

He rarely touched anyone in any manner.

So to say that his light touches were more exploratory science in nature would be an understatement, but could still be oddly satisfying in their own manner.

Entrapta wiggled, halfway out of her clothes, shirt pushed up to her neck and overalls pushed down to her knees with Hordak too clingy to let her go long enough to strip any further than that, glued to her back with his need to be in constant skin to skin contact with her, but that didn’t get in the way of his exploring hands, trailing up from her waist to brush over, tease and squeeze at her chest. 

Pulling her bra down he traced over her breasts, cupping them in his hands, feeling the nipples harden against his palms, trailing his fingers over the hardened nubs making Entrapta squirm. 

“Do you like that?” He asked, his voice a bland, it wasn’t a sexy taunt, it was an actual question. 

“Yyes? Yes, it’s nice, there are delicate nerves there, I mean everyone is different and mine aren’t super sensitive, but it’s nice. You can pinch them or bite them if you want, it feels good.”

Following the suggestion he did give her nipples a delicate pinch, squeezing until he got her to gasp, reaching behind her to grab at his head and pull his hair, exposing herself to him for better access and pressing his face into her neck.

Hordak found he liked that, liked her neck especially, how warm it was against his face, how easily his mouth fit right at the junction of her shoulder, how she smelled, how she tasted, how her hair tickled against his cheek, how he could feel her heartbeat against his tongue.

His hands dragged downward, and he rolled over, pulling her on top of him and then sat them up, he wanted to use both of his arms without one being restricted by her body, wanted to be able to look down from her neck and see the expanse of her body.

With her in his lap he could see the hair between her legs, how she looked a little similar to him only he did know she didn’t have an internal phallus. 

Well sort of knew, knew in theory, porn existed but he’d genuinely never looked at it. Before Entrapta the idea of doing this with anyone on Etheria was disgusting, and the concept of sex was something other species did, not Horde clones.

“You are so soft.” He commented, it was something that he just couldn’t wrap his mind around, that she could be as strong as she was, as fearless as she was, and yet this soft. His fingers dug into her stomach, not enough to hurt but it did make her wriggle and giggle, how his hand sunk in against her flesh, but also just how nice it felt, he had no basis of comparison for it, it was like a warm pillow only more, and better. 

Pulling her legs apart he squeezed her thighs feeling the muscle under the softness, trailing his fingers up the insides and how they felt like silk.

Entrapta’s legs twitched and she sank against him, grabbing at his legs to keep steady, letting Hordak explore as he wanted, to learn her body like she’d learned about his, letting him take his time to cup her mons, carding through the hair, not even on purpose teasing her clitoris while doing so, tracing the outside of her before parting the outer lips to explore the inner ones. 

She kept her eyes on his face, one hand moving to his wrist, not guiding him, not yet, but just ready to stop him or slow him if she needed to, while he was staring over her to see what he was doing, parting the inner lips to touch at her opening, feeling the fluid leaking out and gathering a little onto his fingers, bringing it up to look at it closer, giving it a curious sniff and then licking it off.

“That is strangely sweet, is that usual?”

It took a moment for Entrapta to answer, her brain had oddly short circuited watching him do that, and she was busy analyzing if it was the fact that he licked off her fluids, or just how he looked doing it. 

“Entrapta?” He was now looking at her which brought her out of her stupor.

“Uhhh depends on the person, apparently what someone eats can alter the taste but I’ve never really experimented on that in detail, I’ve just heard anecdotal evidence.”

“You do have an affinity for sweets, I suppose this reflects that.” His hand moved back to her core, gathering more of her wetness to lubricate his exploration. “I would later like to explore you orally perhaps? The taste is… Not objectionable.”

“I would be AH-Greeable to thaAt” Entrapta twitched as Hordak flicked directly over her clitoris, repeating the motion getting her to wriggle each time.

“Sensitive?”

“VERY!”

He hummed, and this time is was a teasing sound as he left the bundle of nerves alone to return to her entrance pausing there which made Entrapta squirm even more. 

“Is it pleasurable to have something inside of you?”   
“YES”  
“Would these damage you?” He held up his hand now flexing his talons, he could retract them to a point but they were not flush to his skin like Entrapta’s nails were. Not razor sharp, but still strong enough to cut through flesh. 

Entrapta made a grumbling noise back in her throat at the pause, not used to having a partner and therefore someone who might pause once they started to play with her, but he did have a point… 10 of them to be exact. Rubbing her fingers over the tips of his claws she applied pressure to see if they would cut her, it wasn’t that bad but without the stupid haze of lust clouding her judgement it didn’t sound like a good idea to test how they might damage a very thin, sensitive, internal membrane. 

“Gloves! We have medical gloves!” With a crash of knocking almost everything off the table her hair grabbed the box of latex gloves she had, they were big on her and small on Hordak but with a little struggle she put two on the hand he’d been teasing her with, something that was easier said than done since he’d decided to distract her by playing with her nipples again, biting at her ears and neck while she grumbled about how not helpful he was.

He didn’t like the gloves as much, missing the tactile sensation of her skin, but he could still feel how hot she was even through the two layers of thick latex, hotter still once he slid a finger inside of her. It was mind blowing how tight it felt, how he could feel her body throbbing around his finger, pulling at him, how she grabbed his wrist to push him in deeper, using his hand as she wanted. 

How could something that tight fit anything into it? And yet he also knew an infant could come out of it, which means even though his penis was larger than an Etherian’s, and seemed far too large for Entrapta, the idea of it going into something this hot and this tight made his insides clench with a strange hunger.

“Another one, put another finger into me please.” She panted barely waiting for him to obey, guiding him with word and touch to what she wanted, “Curl your fingers a little Ah! Yes perrrfect like that- Nnn like that~ There’s a joint of nerves there, feels good, feels so good.”

It was interesting, how she was trying to explain things while also writhing against his hand, dragging his free hand off her breast and down to help stimulate her further, “Right there, please touch my clitoris, please, please, oh FUCK Please!”

Her curse startled him, he’d never heard her swear before, maybe some strange made up words when things weren’t going well but not like this, and the pleading? Hordak rarely heard her plead, maybe only once when she wanted to join his work on the portal and that was it, and even then not to this extent.

He liked it, he slowed to make her whine and plead more, sped up to hear her pant and curse, it was interesting to see her body buck and shake against her will, how she started to sweat which normally he would have found disgusting but he licked at her neck and wanted more, but not today considering the vice grip she had on his wrists, using them like toys to get herself to orgasm.

When she came Hordak was amazed, how tight her entire body got, how it quivered against him, how her insides sucked against his fingers as if trying to pull him in even deeper. Entrapta took his hands pulling them away and curling up into herself, something worrisome if she wasn’t wrapping his arms around her, making him a protective shell while she rode whatever last aftershocks were sparking through her body. 

“Did I perform this experiment adequately?” He asked feeling uncharacteristically needy of praise. 

“I would call it a huge success, but this is science, we’ll have to repeat the procedure a few more times to ensure that the data is accurate.”

“Of course.”

His skin felt calm once more, and later when he put his armour back on he felt even better with it, more agile and in tune, but much like with his mouth more aware of his body and hungry for more tactile sensations.

More research clearly needed to be done, and who was he to stem the tide of progress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be the end? Not sure if I'll add anymore to this so I'll say it's the end and maybe do a "Part 2" later if I can't crawl my way out of the Entrapdak hole I've dug myself into.


End file.
